Grasshopper brothers and shark brothers
by FemaleJester1212
Summary: This is a Shark Tale and Bug's Life crossover. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shark Tale is owned by Dreamworks and Bug's Life is owned by Disney and Pixar. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1:Land and sea

_This is going to be a Shark Tale and Bug's Life crossover. I know it's stupid and utterly pointless,but sometimes I just create things out of the blue when I'm bored. Plus you'll never know; the characters might have similar personalities---remember that. Disclaimer: Bug's Life is owned by Disney/ Pixar and Shark Tale is owned by Dreamworks. (And yes this also happened before Bug's Life and Shark Tale).  
_

* * *

Hopper and his grasshopper gang were heading back home to the sombrero from Ant Island where they collected the food,and the gang passed by the ocean, and Hopper decided that he wanted to 'go for a swim' and 'take a good look at it'. Instead,Hopper wanted one of the grasshoppers to go down there and bother the fish. Of course,he wanted Molt to go down there---mainly because he liked to torture him.

"No way! I'm not going down there." Molt said,looking at the depth of the ocean.

"What are ya? Chicken?" Hopper smirked,making his arms look like wings. "Bawk,bawk,bawk."

Tessa smacked her hand agianst her face, "Hopper---" She said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm not a chicken!" Molt retorted.

"Prove it." Hopper replied.

"Hopper,stop teasing him. He said he doesn't want to go down there." Tessa said.

"Who put you in charge?" Hopper challenged. "I'm the one in charge here."

"Excuse me,boss,but uh...the water is too deep and there's a possibility that we'll drown." Axel said.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." Hopper said. "I just want to see Molt do it."

"I'm allergic to water." Molt lied,thinking that it will fool Hopper. Tessa sighed.

"Of course you are." Hopper said sarcastically. "How stupid of me."

By the tone of sarcasm,Molt thought, "darn." One of those days,he wished that Hopper would be nice to him.

"Are you sure it's safe,Hopper?" Loco questioned, "there are dangerous fish in the ocean."

Hopper ignored Loco. And to Molt he said, "do it."

Molt put a horned toe in the water and shivered from the coldness of the ocean. He hesitated and he looked at Hopper and the rest of the gang. Then he looked at Tessa with a 'please help me' look;Tessa looked at Molt apologetically.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go deep down in the ocean." Hopper urged.

Molt sighed,hating being close to the ocean,he felt like he has hydrophobia. Molt gulped,took a deep breath and dived in the ocean.

Hopper smirked,imagining the thought of Molt being eaten by sharks or any other fish that eats bugs. Tessa glanced at Hopper,who was smirking with satisfaction. She walked over to him and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!" Hopper growled,rubbing his head. "Why did you do that?"

"You promised mom about not killing Molt. It looks like you don't care what you told mom and it feels like you're taking advantage of her." Tessa scolded.

"If Molt dies then it's going to be the fishes' problem,not mine." Hopper retorted.

Tessa put her hand to her face and shooked her head. "You just don't understand,do you?" She mumbled.

* * *

A great white shark with emerald green eyes,and his brother,Frankie were outside to hunt and eat fish on their own. Frankie gives Lenny instructions on how to hunt prey.

"Fish are a shark's treat." Frankie said to his younger brother, "not only that,but puny little fishes are insignificant."

Lenny sighed,thinking that Frankie is wrong about the fish. Fish,to Lenny, aren't meant to be treated like that---that's why Lenny liked being a vegetarian. Lenny calls himself the 'good sea creature' while Frankie calls him 'the traitor to all sharks'.

"I don't think they're insignificant." Lenny retorted.

"Excuse me?" Frankie challenged angrily,not liking what Lenny said.

"Why are we treating fish like this? They're living creatures too,you know." Lenny replied.

Frankie sighed, "Look,it's not really that hard. And besides,being a vegetarian is boring."

"Says you." Lenny said.

"Just try to eat meat,okay?" Frankie said.

"Fine." Lenny said dully.

Lenny swam up to the surface of the ocean,hating the fact that his brother is making him eat meat.

* * *

Molt was in the ocean,holding his breath and looking at the environment of it.

"Wow the ocean is big." Molt thought,amazed since he wasn't sure if he should talk while in the ocean. "But it is freezing down here. I don't know how anybody can be down here."

Molt suddenly heard some movement behind him he looked behind him and saw a great white shark coming. The shark came up to Molt with his mouth open. Molt put his arms over his head,preparing for the death,but he didn't feel anything surround him. Instead,the shark said, "Hi! I'm Lenny. What's your name?"

"Huh?" Molt frowned but smiled and said, "Hiya Lenny,I'm Molt."

"Why are you called Molt?" Lenny asked then he saw a piece of skin falling from the grasshopper. Molt was about to speak why he was named that way and Lenny said, "never mind. What kind of fish are you?"

"I'm a locust,not a fish." Molt said.

"Oh you're an insect! I see." Lenny said. "So what are you doing in the ocean when you're supposed to be on land?"

Molt sighed, "it's a long story. You see,me and my brother and sister,Hopper and Tessa and the rest of the grasshopper gang were flying back to the sombrero until we saw the ocean like this one." He indicated the ocean. "And we came to check it out and Hopper forced me to come down here,and when I told him no he said, 'what are you? Chicken?' And he mocked me and so here I am. But Tessa tried to stick up for me."

Lenny shivered, feeling sorry for Molt. He knew what it felt like to have a mean brother."My brother is mean too." Lenny said sadly. "My brother,Frankie likes to accuse me of things and he thinks of me as his punching bag. Frankie bullies me almost everyday and enjoys every minute of it. He wants me to eat meat,but I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to eat meat?" Molt questioned.

"You'll laugh when I tell you." Lenny said.

"No I won't." Molt said.

"Yes you will." Lenny said.

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Alright I'll tell you!" Lenny said impatiently then calmed down and said, "I-I'm a vegetarian." After Lenny said that,he closed his eyes and opened them again. Instead of Molt laughing,he raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay?" Molt said slowly.

"Is it a problem?" Lenny said. "Because you must think I'm really stupid."

"No no no." Molt said quickly, "it's not stupid,but a shark being a vegetarian must be really weird."

Lenny glared at Molt. Molt noticing the glare said, "shutting up." Then Molt gasped for breath and Molt quickly said, "I'm going to introduce you to my brother."

"Yeah I'm going to go get Frankie." Lenny said. Molt then swam up to the surface and Lenny swam away.

* * *

Hopper was tapping his foot,waiting for Molt to cower and come back on land. "What's taking him so long?" Hopper said impatiently.

"Molt is probably trying to deal with the sharks." Axel shrugged. "Sharks are really dangerous."

All of a sudden,Molt came out of the ocean,all wet and panting from being down in the ocean for so long. "A shark---vegetarian." He panted.

"Huh?" Hopper said.

"There is a shark down there that's vegetarian and he, too, has an older brother that's mean." Molt said.

"I guess I'm not the only one that likes to bully my little brother either." Hopper thought then said, "I never heard of a vegetarian shark."

"Neither have I." Tessa said.

"It's true,follow me." Molt said.

Hopper sighed, "okay." and to the gang he said, "All of you guys can come too if you like."

The grasshopper gang backed away slowly from the ocean.

"Alright suit yourself,big babies." Hopper said then turned to Molt. "Alright,lets go."

Hopper glanced at Tessa. "Tessa? Do you want to come too?" He asked.

Tessa looked at the rest of the gang,then backed away.

"I'll take that as a no." Hopper said. Then he and Molt took a deep breath and jumped in the ocean.

* * *

Frankie was smiling evilly behind the rock,looking at the tiny fish,preparing to eat it. Frankie got behind the fish and was about to eat it until someone shouted, "Frankie!" Frankie growled and said, "What?" The tiny fish looked behind him and saw the great white shark standing behind him. The tiny fish screamed and swam away from Frankie.

Frankie growled angrily and he turned slowly to look at Lenny.

"What do you want? You ruined my chance of eating the puny little fish." Frankie said angrily.

Lenny didn't listen he said, "A locust came to the ocean."

"Grasshoppers." Frankie thought suspiciously then said, "I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you,Frankie! There is a locust in the ocean." Lenny said.

"Locusts? In the ocean? Give me a break." Frankie scoffed,rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious! Follow me." Lenny said.

Frankie followed Lenny to the other side of the ocean.

* * *

Molt was leading Hopper to the middle of the ocean where he seen Lenny. And he saw Lenny appearing with another shark that looked tough and mean.

"This is my brother,Hopper." Molt said to Lenny and Frankie.

"This is my brother,Frankie." Lenny said to Hopper and Molt.

"Hi." Hopper and Frankie said at the same time.

Frankie then looked at Lenny and whacked him in the head.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Lenny asked,rubbing his head.

"For ruining my chance to eat the fish." Frankie said.

Molt shooked his head,disgusted while Hopper laughed at what Frankie did. Hopper then hit Molt in the head.

"Ow!" Molt said,rubbing his head. "You're mean!"

"That's the spirit,Hopper!" Frankie said. Hopper and Frankie high five each other.

"I like torturing my little brother too." Hopper smirked.

"Hey who doesn't?" Frankie said.

Hopper noogied Molt while Frankie noogied Lenny. "Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Lenny and Molt said at the same time.

"No!" Hopper and Frankie said at the same time.

"We told you to stop it!" Molt said. "Yeah!" Lenny said.

"Fine." Hopper and Frankie said at the same time and they let go of their younger brothers.

Hopper and Frankie high five each other again and talked about what they do to their younger brothers.

"See? I'm Frankie's punching bag." Lenny said.

"I'm Hopper's punching bag." Molt said.

"We sure do have mean brothers,don't we?" Lenny said.

"Yep." Molt agreed.

* * *

_Review and tell me what y'all think! I know it seems odd that Hopper and Molt can talk underwater,but I had to get them to talk. And I know that Molt and Hopper breathing long underwater is far-fetched and weird. But like I said,Hopper and Molt have similar personalities as Frankie and Lenny. I might write a next chapter---but what should I write for the next chapter?_


	2. Chapter 2:In the ocean

_Here is the next chapter of Grasshopper brothers and Shark brothers. Enjoy!_

* * *

"And I make fun of his shedding problem." Hopper smirked.

Frankie scoffed, "Please. I just try to embarrass Lenny."

"How do you embarrass him?" Hopper asked.

"I just tell my friends that he sleeps with a stuffed animal when he goes to bed at night." Frankie replied. "Because he's afraid of the dark."

"Frankie!" Lenny exclaimed.

"Well,you do." Frankie protested.

Hopper laughed, "Once I tried to get my pet,Thumper to bite Molt."

"And that hurt!" Molt said. "I don't see what's so funny about it."

"You screamed like a girl. That's what's funny about it." Hopper said.

Molt lowered his antennas,embarrassed;Lenny angry that his reputation was ruined.

"You're mean." Molt said to Hopper.

"I know." Hopper said,being a smart aleck.

Hopper and Frankie then got back to talking about what they do to their younger brothers.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't stuck with Hopper." Molt said sadly.

"If you sometimes wish you weren't stuck with Hopper,then why didn't you escape from him?" Lenny said.

"Because we promised ma that we should look out for each other." Molt answered.

"Oh." Lenny said.

"Sometimes he threatens he wants to kill me,but he doesn't do it." Molt added.

"Frankie tries to pummel me and one of those days he calls me a moron." Lenny said.

"Does Frankie ever threaten to kill you?" Molt said.

"No,not that I recall." Lenny said.

"Hey Lenny!" Frankie said.

"What?" Lenny responded.

"We better go back to the cruise ship,pop's waiting." Frankie said.

"Oh yeah! I lost track of the time." Lenny said.

"Wow,you're smart." Frankie said sarcastically.

"Wow,you're nice." Lenny answered sarcastically.

"You live in a cruise?" Hopper said in a questioning way.

"Yeah,and we have a shark gang and our pop's a don." Lenny said.

"I have a gang." Hopper said.

"If you have a gang then where are they?" Frankie asked.

"They're still on land. And they're too scared to get wet." Hopper said. "And my sister,Tessa is up there with them. She's afraid of coming down here too."

"So do you two want to come inside the cruise?" Frankie said to Hopper and Molt.

Molt turned and looked at Hopper, "should we go?" Molt asked.

Hopper thought for a moment and shrugged, "I guess staying here for a few hours will be okay." He replied.

Hopper,Molt,Frankie,and Lenny swam back to the cruise ship.

* * *

The rest of Hopper's gang were still on land,looking down in the ocean,afraid of what would happen if they went down there. The grasshoppers were arguing about which one of them should go down there and see what the ocean is like or just stay on land where it's safe.

"No way,uh-uh. I'm not going down there." Axel said at once when the other grasshoppers talked him into going down there.

"Come on,Ax." One of the grasshoppers protested. "We want to see you do it."

"I said no." Axel said,crossing his arms.

Axel felt someone tap on his shoulder,and he turned to see who was tapping him. And before he knew it,he was pushed deep into the ocean. Loco smirked at his approval and he turned to look at the other grasshoppers with stunned expressions.

"And that's how you make someone go deep down in the ocean." Loco smirked.

Loco and the other grasshoppers waited for Axel to come out of the ocean and tell them what it's like down there. They waited and waited until finally,Axel stuck his head out of the ocean and coughed and spit the water out. "Ew. Ocean water tastes nasty." He mumbled,spitting out parts of the ocean water (or salt water,however you want to call it) that was in his mouth. Axel reached for the dry part of land and climbed out of the water,and brushed water off of himself.

"Whoever pushed me down there is going to get it!" Axel warned the grasshoppers.

As soon as Axel said that,the grasshoppers started laughing.

"That's not funny!" Axel said with an angry expression. "I could have drown!"

"You should have seen the look on your face when you spit out the ocean water!" Loco laughed. "Hilarious!"

Axel shooked his head,unamused. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." He commented sarcastically.

"Hey Tessa,you should go down there." Loco insisted.

"Why?" Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're their sister, and they're your brothers." Loco answered, "and siblings should be with their siblings."

"I'm thinking about it." Tessa said.

* * *

"This is the cruise ship." Frankie said,once they reached the ship.

"You actually live here?" Molt said,amazed.

"Yes. We needed room for our shark gang." Frankie said.

"Your shark gang lives here too?" Hopper said,unbelieving. _This is weird._ He thought.

"Yes." Frankie said.

"Lets go in." Lenny said.

The two grasshoppers and the two sharks went inside. "Whoa." Molt said. "It's even bigger on the inside."

"We'll give you two the grand tour." Frankie said. "Follow us."

Frankie and Lenny swam to a room,giving the tour with Hopper and Molt following.

"This is our room." Frankie said,pointing to the left side of the room, "and that's my side."

"Which is a pigsty." Lenny added.

It was true,Frankie's side of the room was dirty. It was filled with pizza crusts,soda containers that came from the fast-food restaurants,fish bones (that made Lenny shiver just thinking about the fish suffering),an unmade bed that had blankets spread messily across the bed,and across the floor there were soda stains which Frankie didn't bother cleaning up. While Lenny's side of the room was clean and spotless with a perfectly made bed,and posters that are organized.

"Shut up,moron." Frankie whacked Lenny in the head.

"Ow! It's not okay to hit!" Lenny said.

"Well anyways,on with the tour." Frankie shrugged.

Frankie and Lenny continued touring Hopper and Molt. Hopper and Molt were shown some of the things that reminded of them in their childhood years while most of them were objects that they didn't recognize or had seen before.

When they finished the tour, Frankie and Lenny introduced Hopper and Molt to Lino.

"Hey pop,this is Hopper and Molt." Lenny introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Lino said to Hopper and Molt. "But you two are weird lookin' fish."

"We're not fish,we're grasshoppers." Hopper said.

"I never heard of grasshoppers." Lino said.

"Grasshoppers are bugs or insects however you want to call it." Hopper replied.

"Oh." Lino said.

Lino then went back to work.

"Come on,lets go to the living room and play some video games." Frankie said.

"You have electronics that work underwater?" Hopper said flatly.

"Yeah. Is it a problem?" Frankie questioned.

"No,but isn't water a conductor to electricity?" Hopper asked,figuratively.

"What makes you say that?" Frankie frowned.

"Never mind." Hopper said.

"Okay,whatever." Frankie shrugged.

They headed to the living room,while Hopper was enjoying his quiet until the music played the 'big butts' song that someone enjoyed listening to. Hopper covered his 'ears' and he saw the octopus dancing along with the song.

"Who's that?" Hopper asked.

"Oh that's Luca. He's pop's henchman;he can be useful,but one of those days,he's really annoying." Lenny said.

"Just like the song that's playing right now." Hopper added.

"I think this song is funny." Molt said.

Hopper rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You haven't heard anything funny since I found out you had a shedding problem."

"I don't get why it's funny." Molt said.

"You're an idiot." Hopper said.

Molt looked at Hopper,slightly taken aback,but he got over it in a few seconds.

When they reached the living room,Frankie and Lenny set up the video game: "Guitar Hero" and set up the instruments that are attached to the game,Frankie put the disc in the console and waited for it to load. Lenny turned and looked at Hopper and Molt. "Have you two ever played Guitar Hero?"

Hopper and Molt slowly shooked their heads. "We heard of it,but never played it." Hopper said. "But we played Dance Dance Revolution before."

"Yeah and it was fun." Molt said happily. "What songs do you have on Guitar Hero?"

"We have the song: Eye of the tiger and I can't remember what else." Lenny shooked his head.

"But you have played Dance Dance Revolution before,haven't ya?" Molt said.

"Yes." Frankie and Lenny said at the same time.

The game was finally loaded and it showed the choice of selections of songs. Frankie handed Hopper the "Guitar controller" and Hopper took it and he chosed the song: The eye of the tiger. Hopper messed up a few times,but he was still pretty good,even on his first try.

"That was good,Hop." Molt said.

"Thanks." Hopper said. "The gang will never believe this."

* * *

_Tell me what y'all thought about this. R&R._


	3. Chapter 3:Tessa meeting the sharks

_Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Tessa looked down in the ocean,still thinking about if she should either stay on land or go after her two brothers. Tessa gulped as she put her hand in the water,and pulled it back,and shivered.

"No wonder fish like the water so much." She mumbled.

"Tessa,are you going to go down there or what?" Axel asked.

Tessa sighed. "Fine I'll go down there,even if it kills me."

"Go on." Loco gestured for her to get a move on.

Tessa sucked in air,taking a breath,then she bended her legs,jumped,did a flip in the air,and dived down in the ocean. Tessa swam down deep,being careful not to bump into any plants. She looked around for her brothers,but she can't see them anywhere.

"If I don't find them real soon then I'm going to have to go back on land," Tessa sighed. Then she continued to look around.

Tessa continued swimming until she saw a sunken ship across from her.

"Hey. What's that doing in the ocean?" She wondered as she swam closer to the ship.

The ship had an open door,which show some light. Tessa frowned as she thought how ridiculous it is to have light shining in an ocean. Curious,Tessa swam inside the boat,trying to find her brothers. When she went in,she swam passed the hallways,and she gasped when she saw a big great white shark talking on the phone. Tessa gulped,now scared of the shark,but she should take the chances,and swam up to the shark.

"No,Sykes,fuhgedaboutit, I'm not gonna let you off the hook, capiche? I'm still your boss and you have to show respect otherwise,I'll send my mafia to hunt every fish in the reef." The shark with the Italian accent replied.

Tessa shivered at the thought of it. "This must be the boss of the shark gang. Hopper's gang is mafia-like." Tessa thought.

"Bye." Don Lino said,as he hung up. Once he hung up the phone,he looked straight ahead and flinched when he saw Tessa standing by his desk waiting for him to talk.

"Hi," Don Lino said, "you're the third grasshopper in here."

"Hi. I'm Tessa," Tessa greeted. "Have you seen my two brothers, Hopper and Molt?"

"Yeah,I have." Don Lino nodded. "They're in the living room."

"Thanks," Tessa said,as she headed to the living room.

Tessa swam in the hallway,trying to look for the living room and when she finally fund the room,she heard someone say, "I'm going to beat you."

She recognized the voice. Hopper. She entered the living room,and she saw her brothers,and Frankie and Lenny clicking all the video game controllers. They were playing a video game with a theme of outerspace (Does anyone know a game like that?) and they were fighting spaceships.

"Hey boys," Tessa said to Hopper and Molt.

"Tessa?" Hopper and Molt turned their attention away from the TV to look at their sister.

"So you finally had the guts to come down here?" Hopper questioned.

"Well you are my brother." Tessa answered.

"Hey Hopper,Molt,you two are already dead." Frankie said.

Hopper and Molt frowned,and when they turned to look at the TV,they saw the screen that said, Sharks:1: Grasshoppers: 0.

"Aw man!" Hopper complained.

"Ha!" Frankie said.

"Good game,grasshoppers," Lenny said.

"Thanks,Len," Molt said.

"Now look what you did,Tessa." Hopper groaned.

"Sorry," Tessa said.

"You must be Tessa. I'm Frankie." Frankie said,as he pointed to his brother. "And that's Lenny."

"Nice to meet you," Tessa smiled.

"I wish we had a sister." Lenny said.

* * *

_R&R. Sorry if it was too short.  
_


End file.
